Kamen Rider DNA Introduction
by KamenRiderDNA32
Summary: a young boy stubles across a a CD player that turns out to be a kamen rider driver thats transformers him in to kamen rider DNA as he fights Neo-Shocker


Kamen Rider DNA

Story has it that there once was a Kamen Rider System that used the powers of other Kamen rider System. This system uses a DNA disc that changes the Driver to the Driver or belt of the said rider. One day a young man in his late teens finds it. This teen did not know what it was but for some reasons these monsters appeared out of nowhere and started to attack him. The teen name was Ryunosuke Kando. He looks up runs towards cycle like objects and then picks them up. All the discs had names on them and each with a image of the belt and look of rider. Ryunosuke placed the cycler object on his waste as a belt strap started to form round him, as he then push a button he moved his hands in to a pose and calls out "HENSHIN" his body start to form a costume that looks like a beetle type motif with a blue and yellow colours. With a scarf round his neck and a CD hold on his left hand side of his belt. He looks up and turns towards the monster as he then opens the CD case and pulls out a CD that reads Kamen Rider Ryuki, he push a button that has a ejects logo on it as his buckle opens he inserts the disc and closes it. As his belt changes to the Ryuki Belt and a advent deck appears he looks in to a mirror and does the Ryuki Henshin as he then changes to kamen Rider Ryuki. Has he was kamen rider Ryuki he runs towards the monster as he then activates Ryuki final vent, he jumps up and positions his legs as if he as bout to kick and then flies down and hits the monster as the monster explodes he turns around and changes back to his normal state. "man what was that just now it felt like I was one of my heroes and protecting mankind" as Ryunosuke thought to himself as he then sees a shadow figure in the dark near a lap post he ran towards the lap post to find out what it was until one of the monster came out of no where and attacks him he fell on the falls on the floor as he then pulls out his his DNA Driver and place it on to his waist as he then pulls out the DNA henshin disk and puts in to the driver as he then get ups and close the driver he then press play and then says "Henshin"

the monster looks up and then speaks with a gurgling kind of voice "what are you meant to be earthling"

Ryunosuke then says a line to introduce himself "i am the DNA of all Kamen Rider Before me I am Kamen Rider DNA" as he then finish with a pose that look like the original kamen rider 1 pose.

The monster then introduces himself " I am the genatisis a being that allows me to use the jeans of other monster but keep my original look of my body my leaders are called Cyber Shocker lead by the descendant of the original shocker but we take the power of the monsters that have been before us and look up ones that have not surface yet and use there genetics for are own personal need. We also made that driver to try help control the power of the original shocker experiment Hopper 1 that then became Kamen Rider Ichigo. Now then you need to die so we can take over the world as plan" as genatsis comes running to him with his claws out he then slashes him with the his own power.

Ryunosuke looks up as he flies backwards as then then uses a weapon disk

as it then loads up a sword that looks like Kamen Rider Black RX Revole Kane appears as he then picks he then changes his disks to the kamen Rider black RX DNA Disk as his belt then change to RX Belt as he then does his henshin pose and changes to Kamen Rider Black RX.

"now then lets with this off with the last attack" Ryunosuke said angrily as then rans towards Genatisis and finally see him explode with the final wound from the Revole Kane. "No way could I be beaten by a mere Kamen Rider you haven heard the last of Cyber- !" as he final explodes as he fell to the floor.

Ryunosuke changed back to his non kamen rider state as he then walks home holding in his right and the DNA driver and says very quietly "wow I have a big responsibility to fill and I would need to stop cyber shocker before they can take over the world or this may be my last fight before they fully show up."

this is were the story began as are hero walks home thinking bout being all the passed kamen rider before him now then lets follow on what happens next time in chapter one Cyber-Shocker full force


End file.
